Death and a Corrupted Soul
by Serenity and Zwen
Summary: finished; Pegasus banishes Yami, his soul corrupts Yugi who kills Pegasus. ~Serenity (PG13 for language)
1. Banished Yami

Death & a Corrupted Spirit ~ Serenity  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: What can I say? I'm going to try making it a short story. Basically, Yami is in trouble, but Pegasus' revenge will kind of backfire later on. Not good for those who don't want to see blood. oh yeah, a few bad words.  
  
Pegasus: Darn that Pharaoh!  
  
Serenity: How come I'M not part of it!  
  
Zwen: Damn. neither am I.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. of course, I'd wish. Then Seto would be mine and Yami and Tristan would be dead (of course, that's only my opinion, please do not feel offended!). yadda, yadda, yadda, understand me?  
  
~*~  
  
A dagger glistened in the moonlight. Two malicious eyes glowed in the darkness, or at least one eye was glowing with golden brightness.  
  
"You shall pay. You helped Bakura steal it. you shall pay." a low male-like voice growled in the silence, "Damn you, Pharaoh! I shall kill you. bitch! Yes, helping that fucking Bakura-boy take my eye. you are supposed to give me back me eye. but no. you didn't, and for that, you shall pay!"  
  
Pegasus snickered as he reached out and snatched the Puzzle. It glowed. soon the Spirit of Yami appeared, wide-eyed, not knowing what in the world to do.  
  
"You are trapped Yugi-boy." Pegasus revealed himself by the use of the glowering moon, "I shall kill Yugi after you are dead. dead Pharaoh! Did you not hear that?"  
  
Yami was frozen. a nervous wreck you might say. Sweat boiled on his neck, his hands were shaking. What could he do? Yugi was not in sight, soon he understood. Pegasus had retrieved his eye back, then he had stolen the Puzzle. and now Yami himself would die!  
  
"You know, you can't kill me with a dagger, I am a spirit." Yami explained with more confidence than he felt.  
  
"I am not stupid you jackass!" Pegasus glared, "I shall use my Eye to destroy you and banish you to the shadow realm. all is over Pharaoh. the oh so great Pharaoh.."  
  
There was then a thunderous, roaring laughter as the Eye glowed immensely. The Puzzle had been crumbled to pieces. and the Spirit had been banished.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Eh. a bit short, oh well. I intend on doing the rest tomorrow. another snow day. yay!  
  
Zwen: I wanna go to your house!  
  
Serenity: No thanks. you cause enough trouble in my author notes. 


	2. Corrupted Soul

Death and a Corrupted Soul Pt. 2  
  
The Corrupted Soul  
  
~Serenity Kaiba ~Serenity Katsuya ~Shizuka ~Dawn Fire (I tell you, I have way too many nicknames!)  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This is the part where Yami corrupts Yugi's soul. by accident? I don't know myself! ~_^ One last chapter after this. if I can fit it in. of course, it probably can. This may be my shortest story ever written yet!  
  
Zwen: Since when did Pegasus steal the Eye back? *Looks protectively at Bakura*  
  
Serenity: Since he tried to kill Bakur-  
  
Zwen: WHAT? *Starts cursing*  
  
Serenity: I was joking. Bakura didn't die, okay? -_-U *face fault* Um. on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (of course, one could wish!). And I don't own any of the characters. Then again, I think I'll own the dagger! *Vicious smile*  
  
~*~  
  
A malicious laughter echoes that night. Pegasus has had his revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Yugi's Room.  
  
Yugi was having a nightmare. Yami had disappeared into the shadows of the realm. Yugi was left alone, his friends hated him. He lost to Seto in a duel. everyone was mocking him.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Yugi awoke suddenly. His head with boiling with sweat, "Just a dream. just a dre-WHAT!? Where is my Puzzle? Yami?!"  
  
Yugi. Pegasus shall come back. to kill you. send your soul to the shadow realm. Yugi.  
  
"That was Yami! What happened?" Yugi looked around the bare room. No shadow, Yami was not hiding anywhere.  
  
Yugi.Pegasus has killed me. you are on your own now Yugi. I trust you can kill him. You show great bravery in your heart. Yugi.  
  
(A/N: Help! Yugi is going to kill me for this! ^-^)  
  
~*~  
  
Pegasus was soon returning to Yugi's house, he would finish off his work. Kill Yugi, his friends, everyone! He would get Cecilia back, he knew it. Nothing could stop him! Nothing was in his way!  
  
Suddenly the dagger in his hand started to tremble. Pegasus stared at it, horror? Was he scared? Ah. well, Pegasus didn't know what to do. He was simply frozen on the spot. What in the world? A dagger can't move by itself? And why the hell am I frozen on the spot? WHAT IS GOING ON!?  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was sitting on his bed. his eyes transfixed on the door. Which indeed, had been bolted shut. He was scared, Yami was not here to save him, or help him at that matter. Something was moving behind the door, and it wasn't Pegasus. Something small, something tiny was making its way into the room. Yugi was shivering from head to toe. magic?  
  
Yugi walked to the door, noticing a dagger trying to break the locks. Yugi's mouth was curving into a smile, he smirked. (A/N: AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! What in the world is he thinking of?! Oh. well, I better not keep interrupted now?)  
  
His small thin hand reached under the door, Yugi then grabbed the dagger. Just in time to hear muffled footsteps about fifteen feet away. (A/N: That is not very far away.)  
  
~*~  
  
Damn! What happened? Where was the dagger? It must have been yet another work of Yami-boy. ARGH! Kill the fucking bitch. Damn! How will I kill Yugi now? Ah. Yes, by strangling him to death.  
  
Pegasus gave a soft sneer as he advanced toward Yugi's bedroom door.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi's eyes were somewhat glowing. Red. brighter than blood. brighter than red itself. He had a sly grin drawn across his face. Pegasus would indeed pay for killing his friend. Yami. Pharaoh. His friend.  
  
Yugi's soul had been corrupted by Yami's fury. Yami was angered, at the fact that Pegasus was going to kill innocent people, just so that he could be with his. oh-so-dear Cecilia.  
  
~*~  
  
Pegasus saw the door bolted. It didn't matter. There was always the Millennium Eye. It is much a downfall that Pegasus wasn't trying to read what Yugi was thinking. It did not seem to matter to the gray-haired adult.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi smiled. the bolts were being destroyed to dust. Pegasus was here. Indeed, he was. for two brown shoes appeared in the room.  
  
Pegasus.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Oh. next part, Yugi kills Pegasus. Should I make him do suicide or not? Eh. just review!  
  
Zwen: Does Bakura get the Eye?  
  
Serenity: *rolls eyes*  
  
Bakura: Where is that thief! My Eye!  
  
Serenity: What happened to your Eye?  
  
Zwen: Pegasus stole it.  
  
Serenity: I meant BAKURA'S EYE!  
  
Bakura: Pegasus pulled the damn eye out. Kill that freak!  
  
Serenity: *sighs* 


	3. The Revenge Backfired

Death and a Corrupted Soul Pt. 3  
  
Death is Here  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Last chapter. unless I decide to add another plot to it. Eh. hell no, I'd rather not do so much work! ~_^  
  
Zwen: Damn! I get not part!  
  
Serenity: And neither did I!  
  
Joey: Once more. you open the door. And-(Titanic Song)  
  
Zwen: SHUTUP BASTARD!  
  
Serenity: *sweat drop*  
  
Joey: Fine!  
  
Everyone: *sigh*  
  
Joey: Pokèmon! Gotta catch them all. uuu. (Joey is humming the old Pokèmon Theme song) . you teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop* Too much sugar there Joey!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Heck! Why do I have to say this every chapter?  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, if it isn't Yugi, my boy. " Pegasus mocked Yugi, not knowing that there was Death hiding right behind his back.  
  
"Ah. yes, look what blew into my room this time. The death of Pegasus." Yugi smirked. His eyes brightened with a red glow. He licked his chops. "I shall be most pleased to kill you."  
  
"Exactly what would you obtain from my death?" Pegasus laughed flatly. "You seem to have a change in personality. Not the little Yugi I once knew, eh?"  
  
"Hell. no." Yugi smiled. "Tis I'll gain my revenge. You shall go to the shadow realm, where your Pharaoh shall greet you."  
  
"Hah! You think you can kill me? With you soul in the shadow realm, I shall soon be invincible!" Pegasus growled as he stepped forward.  
  
"If you can kill me. if my soul goes to the shadow realm. " Yugi murmured. "I shall be pleased to send you to the Keeper of the Cards! Would you like a duel?"  
  
Yugi brought out his cards and shuffled him. The dagger, still hidden.  
  
"Thank you. but I'll reply with a fuckin' NO!" Pegasus roared, "I have no time to play with you Yugi-boy. Your death shall soon arrive."  
  
"If I were you. I'd be scared to know what was coming from behind my back." Yugi smiled with a treacherous sneer.  
  
"And what shall that be. Pharaoh's bitch?" Pegasus replied calmly.  
  
"Death." Yugi announced with cruel hatred. His hair stood upwards (a/n: Then again, it already was.).  
  
"Actually, my boy. Death is inches away from your soul. " Pegasus glared, his eyes slitting like a snakes'.  
  
"And how will you kill me? Son of a Pig?" Pegasus argued, his temper slowly ebbing away. His hatred for Yugi growing immense. His lust for Cecilia, his memories returning. And his revenge was to arrive.  
  
"With this little dagger you gave me. " Yugi gave a harsh smile. He noticed Pegasus' body going rigged, frozen. Yugi could only laugh, he carved around his finger with the dagger, blood dripped onto his bed.  
  
Yugi stood up.  
  
"You shall pay for killing Pharaoh, Pegasus!" Yugi grimaced.  
  
Yugi twirled the dagger around his two fingers. Then he gripped it with a rough hand. He balanced himself, and then he got a good aim at Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus. Pegasus went rigged, he couldn't move, he was frozen, shivering to the bone. His death was here.  
  
Yugi threw the dagger straight at Pegasus' chest.  
  
And I shall say no more. nothing of the blood. just the fact that the room's floor had now been painted red. The blood seeping in the rug.  
  
Yugi had made his revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Done! I don't' know, maybe I'll make Yugi go crazy. he could try to take over the world or something. Eh. never mind, I think this is good enough, for now. Who knows, maybe I'll start a part two for this fan fiction. Anything you guys want to say? REVIEW PLEASE! *glomps everyone who does so*  
  
Serenity: So. what's the next story going to be?  
  
Zwen: GET ME INTO YOUR DAMN STORIES!  
  
Serenity: I will. Any suggestions?  
  
Zwen: GET ME INTO YOUR STORIES!  
  
Serenity: Besides any from you?  
  
Zwen: GIVE ME FOOD!  
  
Serenity: You like capitals don't you?  
  
Everyone: *Falls down anime style* 


End file.
